Eusabius
Eusabius is an agent in the Department of Implausible Crossovers. He is written by Herr Wozzeck and is partnered with Florestan and recently with Wave Crest. Agent Profile Backstory Eusabius originated as a kernel in the mind of composer Robert Schumann, as one of his two faculties for music criticism. There, he gave the more calm and understated reviews of the two, and he had a generally good life. However, Eusabius was left stranded in World One and a Half when Robert Schumann died in 1856. He separated from the other half of Schumann's mind, and was left to wander around for no real reason for a long, long time. Since then, Eusabius spent quite a bit of time thinking about his situation in World One and a Half, and came to a conclusion: a part of him had always liked to criticize something. And so he set out on a search for things to look at. Along the way, he stumbled across many of his current interests, a respect for Dragon Age and Bioware RPGs in general, and a whole slew of other interesting things. It is thus that he learned about the existence of the PPC. Interested, he joined them, and found a strange, much more involved way of criticizing other people's works. Eager to see this new opportunity, he joined the PPC, and... the rest is history. Appearance He's a rather bulky guy, what with having quite a bit of muscle under a small layer of fat. He's of an average height, so the overall impression is quite imposing to most people. He dresses conservatively, preferring to stay with an understated fashion sense rather than to go for the trench-coat and fedora that Florestan typically appears in. His preferred attire is a long-sleeved black shirt that's a little tight on his body, and black pants. Personality Being used by Schumann as the more pensive of his two review personae, Eusabius is calm and remains rational. This holds even under the most extreme circumstances imaginable: in fact, he gained a reputation in World One and a Half for being able to stomach just about everything. This doesn't mean he's an emotionless husk, though: he does enjoy life quite a bit, and he does have a large soft spot for people he knows well. He's also gay, but never makes a big deal of it anywhere. Mission Logs Home: PPC Response Center #1810 Partnered with Florestan * Prologue: "An Introduction" * Mission 1: "Short Ride on a Ludicrous Speed Machine"﻿ (Star Wars x Mass Effect) * Mission 2: "A Heartless Stu Trio" (Dragon Age: Origins x Kingdom Hearts) * Mission 3: "Dirty Rotten Cowards" (Harry Potter x Stargate Atlantis), with Agents Maria Nightingale and Mark Sienna (DF) * Interlude 1: "Relationship Upgrade" * Mission 4: "So Anyway, How's Your Sex Life?" (Mass Effect x Dead Space) * Mission 5: "Playing Pointless Games" (Saw x My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Mission 6: "Blow All Your Canons Away" (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind x Avatar) * Mission 7: "Rivalry Counseling with Jigsaw" (Harry Potter x Saw) * Interlude 2: "Bonding Time" * Mission 8: "The World Will Definitely End With You" (Sonic the Hedgehog x Final Fantasy VII x Kung Fu Panda) * Mission 9: "The Edge of Insanity" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic x Mario universe) * Mission 10: "City Escape" (Sonic the Hedgehog x Dead Space/Mario universe/''Banjo-Kazooie)'' Partnered with Florestan and Wave Crest * Interlude 3: "Vals Azul" *Mission 11: "Dignified, Like a Cockroach" (Super Smash Bros. x Final Fantasy x League of Legends), with Trainee Myrin de Chagny. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers